Faydora Dasso
Physical Appearance * Hair: Black * Eyes: Green * Height: 1m70 * Weight: 55 kg * Skin: Tanned * Build: Thin but athletic * Notable features: Almond shaped eyes. Weapons & Skills * Primary Weapon: Daggers * Secondary Weapon: / * Preferred Division: / * Special Skills: Is very good at throwing daggers. * Knowledge Weakness: Tries to hide her knowledge about history, culture, etc. as she thinks that it would help people recognizing her. Big weakness: she learned how to fight in inns and in Tear shady alleys. So she still has a lot of learn about fair fights, even if sometimes she doesn't want to see it. * Personality weakness: Has a big ego, is cocky Gets angry when people think she's weak. Personality Fang can look like a very angry person at first sight. Since she is very suspicious of everything and everybody, it is hard for her to make new acquaintances. Indeed, she very afraid to be captured by her father's men and to be returned home. Now, she really cares about her few friends, she would do everything for them including putting her own life at risk. History Fang is 18, she doesn't remember her mother. She has only known her father who has been a very influential man in Tear. She has no brother, nor any sister. Using his wealth to give Fang the best possible education and care, he tried to give her everything in a way to make her forget about her mother's absence but also to turn her in a perfect heir. The attention Fang received grew to be a real burden to her, though. Despite all she had and the attention she received from the house servants and maids, the girl wanted more... and especially more freedom. Indeed her father was very protective with her, not wanting to lose her as he had lost the love of his life. The girl was not supposed to talk to other people than the ones her dad agreed on and couldn't leave his sides unless heavily guarded. Her only leisure were reading and drawing. Around 14, she found ways to escape the family manor. At first, she just spent time walking in the streets, then she went to see the Stone, then the harbor, before having a peek into the most famous inns. It was in one of these that she made herself a couple of friends. Orphans. They were so strange for her. Even if they were poor, they knew how to enjoy themselves. It was them who taught her how to fight with sticks and daggers, how to drink wine and ale, and how to steal from shops and pockets. They knew who she was but it didn't really matter to them. They were also the ones who named Faydora "Fang", because of the wide smiles and wolfish grins we wore before starting a "coup". She loved her friends dearly and was really happy to spend time with them without her dad knowing anything about it. Indeed, at that time, he was particularly busy with some other Tairen Lords and Ladies and he had to give all his attention to his business. After 3 years of sneaking and pick pocketing, Fang 's hidden life went at an end. She and 3 of her friends got eventually caught by one of the guards on a small "heist". Fang's dad used all his influence to allow his daughter to get away unharmed but he pushed to have her friend arrested and flogged. The girl found herself locked up in her own house with no more contacts with the outside world and awaiting a marriage with one of her dad's business partner. Desperate, she decided to escape. With the help of one of the servants who had contacts with one of her old friends, she managed to find a way out. On the day of the ceremony, right after the maids had dressed her up in her wedding dress and had left her to signal to her father that she was finally ready, she set fire to her room and used the confusion to run away with her jewels and some of the golden coins she had managed to snatch from her dad. As she roamed the country, hoping her dad would never find her, she met an Arafellin who became a real brother to her. It was him who suggested she should become a soldier and taught her how to shoot a bow. The man didn't stay at her side thought. As an male channeler, he had to leave her to join the Black Tower. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios